Crossover Takeover/Chapter 1
Crossover Takeover is a story about Sillybudz and all other penguins discovering secret universes. On August 2, 2013 Sillybudz goes to the forest. He gets lost, but finds a hard hill of snow. Under the hill, under the snow, under the dirt, below the fossils, into stone, below the lava, lies a failed time machine by Gary The Gadget Guy, along with other failed time machines. It continues malfunctioning, triggering all other time machines. It forms a huge time machine, which shakes the island. The whole island shakes. Sillybudz digs a hole going down to the time machine. The shaking throws him into the hole, making him fall down to under the stone. He falls into the time machine, and accidentialy falls onto the button "TRAVEL AT SUPER SPEED" He gets blown away by the speed of the unknown machine, and soon lands. While exiting, he finds out the machine landed inside the dirt. He asked himself "Dirt? I thought there was supposed to be snow!" Meanwhile Mr Cow2 and his friend Ice20039 were bored and needed something to do. Ice20039 suggested "Maybe we should visit Sillybudz in the forest!" To this, Mr Cow2 replied, "Yeah! We haven't seen that awesome guy in a loooong time.". To the forest they went but to their surprise, Sillybudz was no where to be seen. They look everywhere but all they could find was Mr. Blue in panic. Back at the time machine, Sillybudz makes a shovel out of sticks and stone and digs up the dirt. What he saw was just crazy. '''Everything 'was just a puffle version of Club Penguin Island. A puffle who looked like Hat Pop shuffled over to him. "Hi..?" the puffle asked. Sillybudz screamed and ran away. Meanwhile, while Ice20039 is trying to calm Mr. Blue down. Mr Cow2 found the time machines. While looking at all of them he noticed an empty spot. That was where the time machine that Sillybudz took. While observing it, Mr Cow2 accidentally feel into one of the time machines and OFF HE WENT! The time machine dropped him off right in the middle of Disney XD's Nonstop summer. Almost immediantly, he was put on the dare board. That meant if he got enought votes, then he would get to dare the chicken! Back at Club Puffle Island, Sillybudz had to calm down. He tried to go back to the time machine, but a few puffles took the time machine. A Gary the Gadget Guy like puffle went over to him. "Is that a penguin?" Gary asked. "umm, yes?" Sillybudz said. Next to him, was a Penguin To a Puffle 3000. He pushed a button, and he TURNED INTO A PUFFLE! Meanwhile, one long week later, Mr Cow2 got enough votes! "The Dare is mine!" He said. "Hey Chicken! I dare you to cover yourself in as much toilet paper as you can! Than dane the hokey pokey without a square falling off! AND if you can't do that, than you have to flush yourself down the toilet! Needless to say, the chicken had to take a plunge down the toilet. After that, Mr Cow2's time machine started up again. Mr Cow2 went in and saw Peach Spider looking up at him. After that, he screamed so loud that a penguin in mexico dropped his taco. Sillybudz looked for his time machine, but squeaked "It's not here?" Gary the Gadget guy calmed him down. He was thinking ''What will happen to the time machine? Back at Club Penguin Island, Mr. Blue was looking all over for Mr Cow2. To Be continued